A Dance to complete the eve
by Luna Espejo
Summary: warning: main character is an OC  Philippines , just in case you dont like reading fics of OCs. / An evening spent for a formal party at France made Isabella happy. But there's just one thing left she'd want to experience. /


Hello! I am Luna~ please be considerate in judging this work. I'm not born to be a writer. *bow*

**Warning:** main character is an OC!

* * *

><p>The evening was cool and crisp. Just perfect for the fine &amp; elegant formal party at Francis' house.<p>

It was the final evening of the summit for that year & Francis decided to hold a party after the meeting before they all fly back to their homes for more work the day after.

Isabella* was out in the balcony, refreshing herself with the beautiful evening view of the city from Francis' mansion. She closed her eyes & felt the evening breeze sweep through her. The night brought that romantic, magical feeling. France indeed is the Country of Love. She stood there as she listened to the wonderful classical pieces being played in the ball room. Inside, there were people waltzing to its beat. Others chatted along the buffet table or in their seats. She could distinctly hear Alfred's boisterous laughter & Gilbert's 'awesome' comments of his awesomeness. She smiled. It'll be a memorable evening.

It felt like going back in time when Europe was ruled by monarchs. Tonight they were royalties and nobles having a ball. It simply is magical and romantic for her, though it would've been perfect. For her, there is still one thing lacking in this experience; she would like to dance. Prior to her going to the balcony, she did dance. But it was with Alfred… & Antonio as well as with Pablo* and a couple of friends and family members. No they don't suffice to complete the eve. Though she was happy to have been asked to dance, they weren't the kind of guy she had in mind when she thought of 'dancing to complete the eve'. Because seriously… who finds it romantic to dance with your brother? – with the exception of Natalya of course. She sighed. A 'prince' to dance with isn't too much to ask, is it?

"Ahem."

Isabella turned around at the sound of someone.

"Oh!" she smiled in surprise. "Do you need something?"

"No. I just… d-do you mind if I join you?"

"Course not!" she grinned.

Isabella watched him as Arthur walked closer to her direction. His emerald eyes seemed to glow.

"It's a wonderful evening, isn't it?" she asked, looking back to the mesmerizing city lights as Arthur, now standing beside her, looked at the city as well.

"Indeed." He sighed in satisfaction. "It's been a long time since I've spent evenings like this to parties of this kind. Lately, when I do, it is always of special affairs regarding the royal family."

"It must be nice living the way you did back then." She contemplated. "I've never experienced this kind of… party till now. I'm glad Mr. Francis held one today." She smiled.

Arthur looked at her with a hint of surprise but soon gave an understanding look. Of course… when it was a common activity for them in that side of the globe, it wasn't to hers. Their cultures differ too much. They lived far away apart. In fact, if it wasn't for that age of exploration, he could have not reached to the very ends of the world, he thought. Then it reminded him…

"Didn't Antonio hold any during his reign over you?" He asked. After all, that guy did gain her then & he was from Europe as well.

Isabella thought for a second before answering.

"I think he might have held some… but it was for them Spanish people alone." She smiled. "Besides, I don't think those were as grand as those held here." She looked back to the people inside the ball room.

Arthur silently agreed as he stared at her innocent, child-like features. He could see the sparkle of adoration & joy in her eyes. And when she smiled, it somehow, made him happy. He was happy for her, he thought, that though shallow may the event be to him, it wasn't for her.

"Well… what the bloody heck are you doing standing out here then?" he broke the short silence that reigned. Isabella looked at him, unsure what to answer. He smirked at her. It made him look even more handsome, she thought. Then he stood in front of her & made a curtsy.

"May I have the honor of dancing with a beautiful lady such as you, Miss Isabella Reina Fernandez?" he asked as he offered his hand.

Isabella grinned. He just made her feel like a princess.

"Sure! Why not?" she beamed as she took his offered hand.

Arthur chuckled. "you say, "Certainly.", Isabella. That git, Alfred, taught you horrible English, you know that? "he corrected as he led her to the dance floor. Isabella just giggled.

It was just in time for the next piece to be played when they arrived to the middle of the room. The piece was Johann Strauss' The Blue Danube. It was one of her favorite classical pieces. it made her even happier. It was just the perfect piece she thought of wanting to dance to. The moment the notes rolled she felt her evening just got completed.

Indeed, it was a memorable evening. Perfect even.

* * *

><p>OHMYGOSH! What is this? …I don't… know…<p>

This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I know it's really crappy. But for you who took the time to read it, thank you! For those who'd leave a review, THANK YOU! *bow* it may, or may not, help me. Maybe when I end up writing something it will. I highly doubt that though. You see, I'm no writer. But I can't believe that I just wrote a fic! XD

**Notes:**

Isabella (Isabella Reina Fernandez) – she is supposed to be an OC for Philippines. But… actually, my OC for Philippines are 3 sisters (you know, the usual Luzon, Visayas & Mindanao personifications) but as you can see – read, it cannot be applied. Isabella then just came. I really have no idea about her character & I didn't mean to use Philippines (it's obvious that Isabella is Philippines right?). I think I had just read too much UKPH. The whole story was inspired by the piece mentioned, though it was supposed to be romantic instead of a random event like that.

Pablo – random name I thought to represent Mexico since they're (Philippines & Mexico) like, together during that time they were under Spain so I thought he would be like an older brother figure to her.

UK – why use Arthur? I dunno… coz he's my fave character? But so are Romano, Gilbert & Alfred. Or… coz I'm crushing on him? XD hahah! He seemed that kind of a gentleman, I guess that's why.

Finally, this fic may or may not be a UKPH romantic fic. I leave the honor of interpretation to you, the reader. (Though it's supposed to be romance but I ended up writing this. It's far too… casual & friendly to be categorized as romance. = _= )

Oh yeah! Axis Powers Hetalia, Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Alfred & Natalya doesn't belong to me~^^ as well as The Blue Danube &, of course, I don't own Mr. Strauss himself! c:

Any correction pertaining to grammar, spelling & facts are welcome.^^ *bows* Thank you for taking the time to read this & sorry for whatever negative energy this fic has brought to you.


End file.
